Pop Goes the Weasel
Pop Goes The Weasel is the second part of the No One Escapes Alive achievement/trophy. It is the main easter egg in Mob of the Dead. It requires Albert Arlington to be killed by the other players, or have Arlington kill the other players. Either outcome will end the game. Walkthrough Prerequisites • The players must have completed the cycle three times. • A minimum of two players are needed; however, one must be Albert Arlington. • The players must obtain the Hell's Retriever by feeding all three of the Hellhounds. Note: Steps 1 to 8 may be completed before the three cycles, and in any order. Steps 9 to 12 must be completed after the three cycles have been finished. Also note: This must be done on original mode. Step 1 Return to the starting room and enter Afterlife Mode. Find a jail cell with a visible skull in it, and throw a Hell's Retriever inside. This cell is located outside of the caged doors just outside the library. If done correctly, the player will pick up a hidden blue skull and will hear a noise similar to purchasing a weapon. Step 2 Find the jail cell with the blue and green poster inside. This cell can be found near the Warden's office. Once found, have a player throw a Hell's Retreiver at it to reveal a hole in the wall. Once complete, the player will need to enter Afterlife Mode and find a hidden portal adjacent to the Warden's office. Once inside the portal, there will be a spoon on the ground near a skull. The player will need to walk over to it or zap it to teleport it to the cafeteria. Step 3 Enter the Warden's office and find the window nearest Speed Cola. Look outside, and there will be a telephone pole with a house behind it. Throw the Hell's Retriever at the top of the telephone pole to pick up another hidden skull. If done correctly, the player will hear the purchasing noise. Step 4 Go down to the docks near the Mystery Box spawn location. There will be a dock that is unreachable with Mule Kick and PhD Flopper on it. Throw a Hell's Retriver at the third pole to the right to pick up another hidden skull. If done correctly, the player will hear the purchasing noise. Step 5 Go to where the Juggernog machine can be found and go the wall with a window where zombies can spawn. If the player looks up, they will see a yellow light post. Throw a Hell's Retreiver at it to pick up another hidden blue skull. If done correctly, the player will hear the purchasing noise. Step 6 Go to the roof and walk to the far left corner where the Jump scare easter egg can be completed. There will be a gap in the wall, and the player will see two corners of the prison roof. Have a player throw a Hell's Retreiver at the nearest corner to pick up another hidden blue skull. If done correctly, the player will hear the purchasing noise. Step 7 Enter the Cafeteria and find the window to the right of where you can purchase Claymores. There will be a spoon on top of a metal table up against a wall. Throw a Hell's Retreiver at it to pick it up. If done correctly, the player will hear Brutus say something. At this point, the spoon can be put in a tub in the infirmary, in the same room as a mystery box location. Step 8 Enter the Warden's office. The player should see a flaming Blundergat on the Warden's desk. Have a player pick it up. At this point, the plane should be refuelled and be ready for the fourth cycle. Step 9 Head back to the spiral staircase and go to the bottom where the number terminal is located. If all prior steps have been completed, they will be randomly changing. The player must now enter Afterlife mode and enter the Mobster's prison numbers. The numbers are 101, 386, 872, and 481(in that order). If entered correctly, the number will flicker and start to randomly change again. Once all numbers have been input correctly, the screen will turn black and white and Stanley Ferguson will begin to tell the Mobsters' escape plan. Step 10 The players must now make their way to the infirmary where the Hellhound is located. The players must start by heading up the spiral staircase where they will see a Headphone drop. These drops further explain the characters stories during their plan to escape. The rest will be found along the general route to the infirmary. The player must wait for one story to finish before they are able to pick up another Headphone drop. Step 11 After picking up the last headphone drop on the roof, a player must go to the power box just near the Hellhound and enter Afterlife mode. If done correctly, the player will have an infinite amount of time in Afterlife mode. The player in Afterlife mode will then need to board the plane, and all other players will automatically teleport on to it. Step 12 (Final Step) When the players land on the Golden Gate Bridge, they will need to revive themselves on the electric chairs. Eventually, the player playing as Albert Arlington will see a kill marker over the others heads, and the players not playing as Albert Arlington will see a kill marker over his head. The easter egg will be complete when Arlington or the other players are killed. Endings There are two endings to this easter egg, both ending the game immediately with the screen stating "life over". The first ending, or "the cycle continues" ending, is achieved when Weasel is successfully killed. The second ending, or "the cycle is broken" ending, is achieved when Weasel successfully kills the other players. Trivia *Despite the description, either outcome will unlock the achievement/trophy. *The title is a reference to the children's nursery rhyme " ", as well as Albert Arlington's nickname "The Weasel". *This is the first Zombies easter egg which ends the game upon completion. **It is also the one of the few Zombies Easter Egg to not give the players every perk on the map after completion, such as Ascension's Casimir Mechanism. *This is the first time players will have to kill a friendly character to complete the easter egg. *After being revived on the bridge, the player who controls Weasel will not be attacked by Zombies. He will also have a symbol above that is similar in shape to the "revive" symbol but with "KILL" written on it instead. *If players get the "cycle is broken" ending, the credits seem to play an orchestral version of the music that is played when the player dies in Green Run while the camera is panning out from the Golden Gate Bridge. *If players get "The Cycle Continues", the camera will pan through as it would if you died normally. *In the Soundtrack of Mob of the Dead the ending music for Pop Goes the Weasel "Break the Cycle" is considered the "Good ending" while "Continuing the Cycle" is considered the "Bad ending". *If Arlington is killed, it's possible that the characters will teleport to a different timeline, to give Al another chance to kill the others and live himself. *This is the first main easter egg on Zombies that grants the players a bronze trophy instead of silver on the PS3. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II DLC Achievements